


Roll In The Hay

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair share a roll in the hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll In The Hay

## Roll In The Hay

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

Let's be real here. If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here writing about it. I'd be watching *them* do this stuff, filming it, and selling it at affordable prices to all interested parties. No Sentinels or Guides were harmed in the making of this story, and they were all cleaned and returned to Petfly upon completion.

Originally posted to the Many Holiday Tales of the Sentinel edition of My Mongoose E-zines.

A gold star to the first person to recognize the movie reference in the story.

* * *

Roll In The Hay  
By Kel 

//Aha. Part one of the objective confirmed,// Blair thought to himself. He'd finally gotten Jim to agree to spend Christmas away from Cascade and away from the criminals that seemed to run rampant through the city on any given day he wanted to do something special for the big lug. 

Now he found himself sitting beside Jim in the '69 Ford heading out to the "hippie-farm" that Naomi was renting for some reason known only to herself and her newest Swami. As soon as she'd heard that Blair was looking for a way to get Jim out of Cascade for the holidays, she'd immediately offered the ex-commune that she was renting. //Go ahead, sweetie, bring Jim out here. Gunther and I will be meditating in the woods for the next week, getting back into cosmic alignment with each other.// Meaning they would be staring at the stars and each other, chanting, humming, swaying, and making love. //Ewww,// Blair thought. //I need to stop thinking about my mom's sex life! Damn! Stop that right now! Think of your own sex life or pitiful lack thereof! You got to get that man on the clue bus, Chief, and right now!// That did the trick, and Blair turned his thoughts to scheming. 

"Put some oil on those wheels, Chief, I can hear them turning." Jim's voice seemed to boom in the cab of the truck. "Whatever your hatching, the answer is no." 

"So... you wouldn't fuck me?" //Oh holy shit, where the hell did that come from?// Blair flushed bright red from hairline to chest. //He's going to kill me.// 

Apparently Jim had the same question because he slammed on the brakes as the truck skated across the snowy road before righting itself on a patch of dry pavement. " _What?_ " 

"Nothing. I was just thinking out my ass." //Fuck... stop with the innuendos already!// 

"Blair Jacob Sandburg, what did you just ask me?" Jim demanded again, unable to believe what his Sentinel ears had heard. //I know he did _not_ just ask me to fuck him. I could _not_ get _that_ lucky!// 

"iaskedifyouwouldfuckme," Blair spat out in a rush, still bright red. 

"That's what I thought you said," Jim acknowledged with a nod. "In that case, the answer is still no." Blair's face fell. "I won't fuck you," his Sentinel continued. "But I will make love to you." 

The dreamy smile that had fallen from Blair's face returned with a vengeance. "Really man?" 

"Consider it a promise," Jim drawled as he cranked the truck again and finished the drive in relative quiet, Blair's bouncing and babble kept to a surprising minimum for the excited Guide. 

Once Jim had parked the truck in the parking shed by the commune entrance, Blair grabbed his two suitcases and Jim grabbed his duffel and suitcase and followed his Guide inside, his gaze resting on Blair's ass. He broke his gaze away long enough to survey the rest of the property, and then walked inside. Blair found the note from Naomi. 

//Blair sweetie; good luck. The heat is out so Gunther and I chopped lots of extra firewood and left it in the barn for you and Jim. Stay warm and I'll see you in a week. Love, Mom.// 

Jim read the note over Blair's shoulder, and then nipped his ear. "Did you tell Naomi that you were planning to seduce me?" 

Again, Blair flushed crimson. "I might have mentioned it." 

Jim laughed heartily. "Bet she gave you pointers." 

"Well... yeah. Sorta." //As in what tantric position would be best for us but hey, I think we can discover that on our own...// 

"You grab the kindling and I'll get some wood out of the barn." 

Blair dug through one of his backpacks. "Here, wear this," he said, throwing Jim a Santa hat. At the Sentinel's dubious glare, he shrugged. "Did you pack a hat? A toboggan? Anything to cover that head?" 

"Well...no." 

"So put it on and don't argue. It'll keep you from getting sick." 

Jim stuck out his tongue as he put the Santa hat on his head and cocked the white ball to the right side. "How does it look, dear?" 

Blair choked on the endearment. "Just dashing on you, darling." 

It was Jim's turn to choke. "I'll be back in a minute, Chief." 

When Jim got to the barn, his eyes lit up when he saw the huge bales of hay. He remembered brief childhood trips to his grandfather's farm when he and Stevie were kids and they got in huge fights in the haymow. Stripping off his jacket to carry the wood in, he laid it on top of the woodpile and dove headfirst into one of the piles of hay, rolling around in it. //Roll, roll, roll in the hay, roll, roll, roll in the hay!// Jim sang maniacally to himself as he rolled, throwing great armfuls of hay into the air. 

After a few minutes when Jim didn't return with firewood, Blair followed the footsteps in the snow to the barn, and he just leaned against the door, staring in amazement. Jim was rolling--//literally//--in the hay, throwing it up and just generally having all kinds of fun. //Who are you and what have you done with He-Who-Has-Stick-Up-Butt?// 

Slowly Jim became aware of Blair standing there looking at him, and he just smirked at his Guide as the last of the hay fell. "Care for a roll in the hay, Chief?" 

//What the hell?// "What the hell, it looks like fun." He stripped off his own jacket too, and in seconds he was totally naked and flinging himself down, rolling in the hay just as Jim had done. 

//Now why didn't I think of that?// Jim stood up and stripped off everything but the absurd Santa hat and fell back into the hay beside his Guide, both men rolling and throwing hay at each other, Jim ending up on his back as Blair knelt up at his feet. Hay was spread strategically over Jim's body as Blair finished artfully arranging it on his soon to be lover. He rummaged through his ever-present backpack, which he'd brought to use as a wood carrier, and came out with a disposable camera with three exposures left. He snapped the three pictures in rapid succession, and then hid the camera as he smirked at Jim. 

* * *

Three weeks later, after Christmas had passed and Jim was back at work at the PD, a plain white envelope came delivered to his desk. It had his name on it, the I dotted with a heart in Blair's distinctive handwriting. He turned the envelope over and pried open the flap, and then choked and coughed as he shoved the card back into the envelope and stuffed it into his back pocket. 

All he'd seen was the hay and a red Santa hat, but he knew what it was. //Merry Christmas to you too, Chief.// 

The End 

* * *

End Roll In The Hay by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
